The Green Eye Plot
by Ren Elizabeth
Summary: Inside the Life of a Weasley... which gets interesting once tragedy begins to strike.
1. Death, Sisters & the Workplace

All right, I haven't written anything since my last chapter of TWHH, a good year or so ago. But I'm taking another stab at it. This was originally planned as a sequel to an old, no longer on FF.net story. So if you read this and things sound familiar, year, you've probably read it in my older stuff. Dah. Anyway, this is probably my most complex plot to date, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. 

Reviews are greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is very helpful. Even if it's just a sentence, thanks! 

Okay, on to "The Green Eye Plot" which is the stupidest title in the whole world. And believe me, the green eye plot will show up eventually, though not for a very very long time.... 

I'm done now, really. 

------ 

I love my sister Ginny. Honestly I do, but sometimes little sisters can be so annoying. At the ripe age of seventeen, you'd think that she'd want to be independent, on her own, and away from her family. No, not our Ginny. Poor girl, I feel almost bad for her sometimes. She grew up with her closest friends being kids older then she was, but now that they have all graduated, she really doesn't have anyone left. 

So of course my dear sister decides she wants to spend her entire summer with George and I in our humble little shop. It really isn't that bad, she does her share of work around the store, and she has never been much of a handful. 

But I swear upon my wand that if I have to hear another word about Harry Potter I'm going to gag her and throw her in a closet. That may sound a little harsh, but if you were woken up every night by your little sister talking about the wonderful Mr. Potter in her sleep, you'd get a pit peeved too. 

Ginny needs to grow up, and I'm probably the worst and most unlikely person to say that, but she does. The poor girl has spent a good half of her life chasing after Potter, and while he's been a good friend to her, I don't believe he ever seriously considered the possibility of there being anything more. Now Harry has left Hogwarts and entered the wizarding world, and Ginny has her thoughts on him always. If she cares so much, why doesn't she just say something to him? Sitting around, moping and obsessing over every newspaper clip about him won't accomplish anything. But then again, I doubt anything she does will have much affect. Harry probably sees her as a little sister, not a potential love interest. Though it would probably break Ginny's heart if I told her that. 

I just don't understand love. I really don't. What is it that such a small word can be the driving motivation for so many people. Ginny (though she won't admit it) only wanted to work here because she knew Harry often stopped by the store on occasion. Pathetic, no? And don't even get me started on Hermione and Ron. The two of them have been fighting on and off for years. But have I mentioned how fight and flirt mean the same thing in their unique lexicons. After graduation they both took jobs in London, as well a apartments right next to each other. So now they basically live together, but from what Ron has disclosed to me, they are both still to afraid to admit anything. I can't believe it's taking this long. George and I made a bet back in sixth year over who would cave in and openly confess their love first. It still hasn't happened, and I hope George has forgotten about that bet, because if they hook up in the next month, I owe twenty galleons. 

And as I think of my dearest twin brother, I think of how he too has lately been driven by love. The poor git got dumped by his girlfriend of a whole three weeks and spent twice that much time mourning over her. And since then he has been hitting on just about any girl that comes he way. It makes me ill. We're twenty years old, and have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Why worry about love now? 

But come to think of it, Mom and Dad always said they thought George would be the first one to get married. 

Now anyway, going back to Ginny. Hogwarts begins another year tomorrow, Ginny's seventh and final year. That of course means that she will be leaving Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in order to take advantage of her last year of education. And though I won't miss her Potter rambles, I must admit that the store will suffer without her help. It was quite nice having another person to help out around the shop. With Ginny up front, George and I had more time to brainstorm and devise new products. I can't deny that the store has been seeing a large increase in customers, and new and improved products will keep bringing them in. 

For one of the first times in our lives, we actually have enough money to buy what we want, when we want. Quite a lovely feeling really. 

Ginny expresses an interest in working her permanently, but I don't think I could let her do that. When she gets out of school she needs to make her own life. Selling Canary Creams until she's an old lady is not the path for Ginny. I think I can actually see her working for the Ministry. Heaven forbid we have four members of the family working there. 

So with Ginny leaving, George and I have decided the best thing to do would be to hire another employee. I just can't believe we've actually grown so much that outside help is wanted. Bloody crazy when I think about it. 

So as we say good bye to Ginny, a sign goes up in the window. "Help Wanted," it reads, and I really wonder who will reply. After all, one would think you'd have to be pretty off your rocker to want to work with the infamous Weasley twins. 

-------------- 

At half past six George and I took Ginny to Hogsmeade station, where the Hogwarts express would be arriving. It showed up on the dot, and out streamed multitudes of children, or as George and I see it, potential customers. I truly love Hogsmeade Weekends. After they are over, our profits allow us enough to go out and buy brand new racing brooms. 

"Bye Gin, don't forget to write us, and Mum." Said George as we were wishing the youngest of our family farewell. And it's good he added the part about writing to Mum, if Ginny didn't send at least one letter a week, she'd probably yell at us as if it was _our_ fault. 

"Keep up the Weasley tradition." I added, as the carriages began to pull up and load the children. The Weasley tradition was being a trouble maker of course. George and I were the most infamous pranksters know to Hogwarts, quite a proud achievement. Ron wasn't bad either, though his reputation spawned more from his disregard for the rules then from good old pranking. We had high hopes for our little sister in her final year of schooling. High hopes indeed. We told her we would send not so much as a chocolate if she didn't blow something up in her first week. 

Ginny was boarding one of the carriages when I remembered the broom, which lay wrapped at the bottom of the cart we had loaded our sister's luggage on to. George and I had bought her a Firebolt as a back to school gift, and as sort of a thank you for all her help over the summer. It was a bit out of date, but Firebolts are still bloody fast. We're hoping Ginny tries out for the Gryffindor team this year. We've been training her as a beater in our likeness. She's not half bad. 

She smiled and gave us each a hug before being practically dragged into the carriage by Colin Creevey, Emilia St. Martin, and Davy Peterson, three Gryffindors in her grade. I was amazed to see Colin looking so chipper... After what happened last year with his brother and all. 

Come to think of it, this is the first time I've really thought about the tragedy since it happened. I guess it was just so horrible that I had blocked it from my mind. It didn't register until now that... Hagrid... I can't even imagine a Hogwarts without him, it doesn't seem right. But of all the people to die, why Hagrid? But then again he wasn't the only one to go... Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Marcie Clearwater, Professor Sprout. It's almost like a dream, like a bad dream no one has woken up from yet. I think that everyone spent so much time rejoicing over the downfall of Voldemort, that no one really thought of all the lives lost that day at Hogwarts. 

I was not there of course, but I have heard the stories. How Voldemort attacked the school, something no one expected. The teachers tried desperately to protect the students... Sprout was killed as a warning, a warning that no one could match the power of Voldemort. 

Dennis and Marcie were running to the safety of their common rooms. They never made it there. They suspect Voldemort killed them for the pure fun of it... They were so young... 

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor thought they had a chance at it. Seamus was tortured before being killed. Dean spent the rest of the term in the hospital wing, near death from his experience with the Cruciatus curse. 

Hagrid, bless his soul, Hagrid stood by Dumbledore till the end, loyally defending his friend till his death. 

And it was Harry Potter who destroyed Voldemort, backed by Ron and Hermione. But Ron, Ron too was tortured to tempt Harry. Ron lived, but barely... And Hermione stayed by his bedside until he woke up a month later. What if Ron had died? I don't even want to think about that. 

Hogwarts would never, ever be the same, that I know for sure. The world has become a different place with Voldemort gone. 

Yes, Voldemort, for he is gone now, and there is nothing to fear by saying his name. 

The horseless carriages pulled off into the growing night, and we waved good-bye to Ginny, and she to us. Then we headed home, somber in mood. I think George's mind dwelt in the past as well. 


	2. Employees & Pushy Parents

Here is part two. This all may seem pointless, but believe me! A plot is actulally going to appear! Here you'll meet a new character, who i'm trying to keep as un-mary sueish as I can, and you will also encounter some things that elude to future events in the story. Enjoy! Review! 

Lauren 

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is a humble little shop in my opinion. There is a rather large window that looks into the store, where Ginny used to have a lot of fun making displays. The store itself is a square space with tables and stands randomly situated, filled to the brim with gags of all shapes and sizes. There was a small room in back where we kept extra inventory, and a rickety spiral staircase which lead to the apartments above. It is a three story building. The store at the bottom, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room on the middle floor, and two attic bedrooms. George and I used to have our own rooms till Ginny came. Now I'm glad to get it back. George snores. 

We spend most of our day either in the store, or at the kitchen table, which I haven't seen the surface of in two years. It is the place where all of our genius comes together, the place where we spend all of our extra time. New products mean more profit. After growing up the way we did, it's no wonder George and I are so money hungry. 

We spent the early morning hours today working on improving the trick wands, then opened the shop at ten. Business is always slow on Mondays, so I sat at the counter for two hours before anyone so much as walked in. When someone did it was the most unusual of customers. I look up from the Daily Profit to see who was there and I was met face to face with a rather pale and sickly woman who was probably a year of so my senior. 

"I'm here for a job." She said bluntly. Her voice had a very strange accent to it, I couldn't really place it. 

I was flustered for a second or two, not at all expecting someone to answer our ad so quickly. Not really knowing what to say, I yelled for George. We'd never really interviewed or hired anyone before, so this promised to be a unique experience. 

I pointed my wand towards the front door and flipped the sign from open to close, as George pulled a few more chairs to the counter. The woman really didn't say anything, she just stared at us the whole time, giving me a very unsettled feeling. I can't help but wonder why someone who seems so cold would desire to work at a gag shop? 

"Thank you for your patience Miss..." 

"Lumiere." She said, taking a seat. "Cozette Lumiere." 

"Lumiere, yes." George and I looked back and forth at each other for a time before thinking of something to say. Miss Lumiere just continued to stare at the two of us, seemingly unimpressed by her surroundings. 

"Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" George finally asked, breaking the increasingly awkward silence. I commend him. 

"I grew up near Inverness," she said. Shifting her weight on the chair, "but my parents moved to France when I was nine. I attended Beauxbatons Academy, which I graduated from four years ago. Top honors." 

"And what jobs have you held previously?" George is good at this interview thing. Darn good. I cant think of a single bloody thing to ask. 

"I played reserve for Versailles for a year, but left when my parents died. I've been living off the money they left me, but figured I could not do that forever." The way she spoke was so precise, it sounded incredibly rehearsed. Before George said anything else, she continued. "I had been to Hogsmeade village once before, and thought of how wonderful it would be to live in an all wizarding community. I saw your sign this morning." 

"Now, wait, you played reserve for Versailles? What position?" George had his hand on his chin, and I noticed he was slowly leaning closer and closer toward her. 

"Beater." She replied. George leaned even closer, staring right into her amber eyes with a sort of dreamy-but-almost-drunk look. I elbowed him in the side. Hard. Didn't I say he had a recent habit of flirting with just about anything? I must admit though, that Ms. Lumiere wasn't that bad of a choice. I wouldn't call her beautiful, but she had a very unique aura about her. Though her conversational skills and personality weren't exactly vibrant. 

The interview continued for a few more minutes, and seemed at an end before I thought of something she had said earlier. "You said you had been to Hogsmeade once before?" 

"Yes, a couple of years ago I came as a representative from Beauxbatons for the Triwizard tournament." 

George and I looked at each other. It was funny that neither of us could remember her. When we weren't writing to that cheater, Bagman, we could often be found confusing the hell out of the foreign students. Oh well, that was a while ago. 

We excused Ms. Lumiere while we went into the storage room. It was a good twenty minutes before we re emerged, shook the woman's hand and gave her the job. We both concluded that we might as well hire her. She did seem willing to work after all, and who knew the next time someone else would walk in looking for a position? 

George removed the "help wanted" sign with a flick of his wrist. "You'll start tomorrow then. Ten o' clock." 

She nodded obediently. "Before I leave, do you know of any place where I can rent a room?" 

-------------------------- 

As I said before, George snores. Loudly. Very loudly. I was so excited as the prospect of sleeping an undisturbed night, but then my dreams had been smashed to the ground. Our second room was now occupied by Weasley Wizard Wheezes newest employee. If George wasn't family, I'd strangle him in his sleep. We grew up as a duo that could not be separated. But I suppose spending twenty-four hours a day, every day, for three years with George and very few other people, has really brought out his obnoxious traits. 

And as I said before, the worst of those is his desperation for a girlfriend. Which is probably the reason why he was so set on not only hiring this girl, but giving her my bedroom as well. Bloody hell! It's _my bedroom!_ He gave her my room without even asking me. And I couldn't just tell her no... She looked so grateful. 

I woke up late, later then normal. George and Cozette were sitting at the kitchen table, were George was showing the girl how a trick wand operated. I rolled my eyes, I say three days before he's all over her. 

Fig, Ginny's owl, swooped into the second story window and dropped a letter on the table. The bird pecked at a bit of egg on George's plate before flapping over to the vacant perch of our own owl, Whizbee. Good old Whizbee was off with a letter to mum, and should be back any time now. 

I scooped an egg from the frying pan and sat down at the table, opposite the other two, and picked up the envelope. 

_To my dearest troublemaking brothers,_

_You shall be quite glad to know I've made it to school safe and sound. Things were very different that first night. The entire great hall was so quiet, black everywhere as a sign of continued mourning I suppose. Poor Colin, he was trying to hard to strong about it, but he just isn't the same old cheerful boy anymore..._

_They've changed the staff a lot since last year, poor old Sprout has been replaced by none other then Neville Longbottom, and Fleur Delacour took a job as astronomy professor after Sinistra retired after last years... Events. And, as you probably already know, Angelina's doing care of magical creatures now, and good old Lupin's back at DADA. I had Astronomy last night, beside the heavy accent Fleur wasn't too bad, I have the rest of the classes today. I'll tell you how it goes later. Have to go now, Herbology is waiting!_

__

Ginny 

Whizbee flapped in through the window and skidded to a landing on the table. I took the letter he carried (George was preoccupied...) And opened it up. 

_Fred & George_

_I hope you saw Ginny off well? And I pray you didn't plant any wild ideas in her head over the summer, I can't have her being a trouble maker like you two were._

_Good news! Percy's gotten engaged! Now isn't that wonderful? How come the two of you can't settle down and get yourselves some nice girlfriends? _

__

Fred snorted. 

_Fred, what about Angelina? She was such a lovely girl... Anyway, the wedding will be in December, so keep your calendars open. Oh! And Ron's gotten his first real job, tracking down some death eaters or something of the like. How come you two couldn't of gotten good jobs like your brothers? Percy's in the ministry, Bill is at Gringotts, Ron is an Auror... And you two? Dawdling though life making canary creams... Honestly._

__

Mom 

"What did they have to say?" George asked, his mouth full of food. 

"Ginny's doing fine, seems Neville and Angelina are teaching now, Fleur and Lupin too." I noted Cozette's eyes flashed up at me as said that last part. "Ron's chasing death eaters, Percy's getting hitched, and mom is disappointed in our lack of wives and 'good' jobs." 

"What else is new?" George snorted. "You'd think after all this time she would've warmed up to us..." He turned to Cozette, "Our mum Is always angry at us because we don't have prestigious jobs like our brothers." He explained. The girl nodded. "Anyway Fred, if Angelina's down at Hogwarts, you should go pay her a visit. It's been what? A year now?" 

I shrugged but didn't say anything. What was with all the talk about Angelina? We've been though for a long time... We went out for almost two years, everyone was asking for a wedding date... But we just... Grew apart. I'm not really sure why. She was my last real girlfriend. I dated since then, but nothing serious at all. Maybe that's why I'm not in a big hurry to get into a relationship right now... 

Perhaps I will visit Hogwarts one of these days. 

I wonder if Angelina misses me as much as I miss her? 


	3. Encounters & Captures

Huzzah! New Chapter! More actual plot! I love this section, It's my favorite so far. More to come. Enjoy! Review! Please! 

Lauren 

---- 

A week later I mustered up my courage and went to see Angelina. It had been almost exactly one year see we last spoke face to face. Sure, we'd written a bit in that time, tried to keep up a friendly relationship, but we haven't been in each other's company since the breakup. 

I found her outside by Hagrid's old hut, instructing a group of seventh years, my sister among them. She was talking to them animatedly, her back to me, and I watched her and smiled and winked to Ginny, who was giving me a very subtle thumbs up. 

Angelina had finished the lesson not long after I arrived, and as the students passed, I noticed many of the girls giggling in my direction. Their professor turned around to head back to the hut, which she had made into an office presumably, when she came face to face with your truly. 

"Fred!" Her eyes widened. "You are Fred aren't you?" Her beautiful caramel skinned face flushed pale. 

"You always were able to tell us apart, Angel. Not even my mum can do that." I took her hand in mine, which was icy cold to the touch. "We need to talk." I said as I lead her to the hut. Inside, we stood for a long time before I was able to speak again. "Angel why? Why did we..." 

"I don't know Fred..." Her voice was so quiet, and she never looked strait at me, not once. "It just... Didn't feel right anymore." 

"Do you... Ever regret?" 

"Fred, you shouldn't be here." She tried to make a dash for the door, but I pulled her back. 

"I miss you! " I held her hands tight. "I miss having you around Angelina, I miss your jokes and your smiles, and those clumsy little things you do." 

She laughed. "Like tripping over my own feet?" 

"Though you are a marvelous dancer, remember the Yule ball when..." 

"Yes, I remember..." It was very dark in the hut but I swear I could see tears running down her cheeks. 

"Angel, I don't care if we are dating or not, I just don't want to loose you as a friend. Other then George you were always the person I could run to... Lately..." 

"...you feel as if we are complete strangers." 

"Well, this is the first time we've met in a year..." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't say that, you sound like Alicia... Remember how she would always apologize for everything?" 

"Even if it wasn't her fault?" I swear I heard a laugh just then. "I loved that girl like a sister but that was the one thing that just bothered the hell out of me..." 

"Do you speak to her a lot still?" 

"We send owls every now and then. She still drools over George you know." 

A grin spread across my face. "Well perhaps I can arrange something." 

Angelina laughed, and I could feel that her hands were no longer trembling in mine. 

"Fred..." She began, looking into my eyes for the very first time, "I still..." Then she turned away. 

"You still? Still what Angel?" 

She never answered me, but instead moved closer until we were barely inches apart. God, how I wanted to kiss her again... 

"Professor Johnson?" Cried a voice from outside. 

"I have to go... Class..." She explained, then let go of my hand after giving it a soft squeeze. 

"Lunch at the Three Broomsticks? Saturday?" I offered. 

She smiled and shut the door behind her. 

I ran, literally ran, all the way back to the shop. The door flung open and I tore up the stairs with a very confused French woman watching. 

"I knew it!" George declared. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his wand and a stack of opened envelopes and order forms, as well as bushels of merchandise all over the room. "I knew that whole 'I hate love' thing was an act!" 

I must've had the most gigantic grin on my face, and the funny thing was, nothing even really happened. It's funny how just seeing someone can make you so happy. 

"So I suppose you'll be back to normal now you two are an item again." 

"Aha dear brother, you are hasty in your accusations." I spun a kitchen chair around and plopped down on it in one swift movement. "It was a meeting of the most innocent kind." 

"Innocent? Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson? I must say that you two fit the definition of anything but." I could feel my ears turning red. "I do recall several occasions were McGonagall caught you two engaging in some very 'innocent' activities." 

"You misjudge me, George. We talked for a little while-" 

"And spent the rest of the time 'making up-'" 

"We did nothing of the kind, tough we're meeting for lunch on Saturday, and you will make sure to not be there spying on us." 

"Weasley's honor." George smirked. Little good that was. Five galleons says he had his fingers crossed behind his back. George slid a huge pile of parchment in my direction. "Order day, get to work." 

Order day. I hate order day. It consists of sitting around the table for countless hours going through order forms, packing goods, and using just about every owl the post office had. I'm thinking we should just buy a couple more of our own... Maybe someday. 

My fingers grew numb from wrapping, and taping and tearing after only an hour, and I can't even remember how bad order days were when we didn't have someone running the store downstairs. First Ginny, now Cozette. 

Cozette seems to be getting on well here. From what I've seen she is a decent sales woman, though she hasn't yet opened up very much to us. I barely hear her speak, and when she does, it relates only to the store. In her free time she usually just sits in her room reading, and I don't think I've seen her go out on the town once yet. Strange girl, very strange. 

Whizbee flew in, skidding on the table and disturbing one of my piles. "Ruddy bird." George said, shooing it away. A copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter from Ginny was left in it's place. We could always tell which letters were from Ginny. Hers were the only ones sent in Gryffindor envelopes. "At least he grabbed the paper on his way in..." My twin remarked. We always forgot to grab the paper in the morning. And by the time we remembered, it was usually gone, taken by someone else. "... And bloody good thing he did, looks who's made front page." George rotated the paper so I could see it. 

It was a picture of two people I had never seen before. One was a very tall man with long dark hair and a goatee. Beside him was a shorter woman, very thin, with auburn hair and very piercing eyes. Both their hands were cuffed. Behind them were two men, one who I had seen a few times... His name escapes my mind right now... And the other was my younger brother Ron. They were all walking quickly past a field of reporters, Ron's wand was pointed at the couple at all times. 

So he caught them. That was fast. About a week ago Ron got his first real Auror assignment. He's been in training all summer and then they finally paired him up with whats-his-name to chase some death eaters. Jacques and Anja Nuverre were their names, according to the article at least. 

At around ten o' clock last night, two of the most infamous death eaters were captured at the hands of new recruit Ronald Weasley and senior Auror Charleton Derrick. Jacques and Anja Nuverre had been strong supporters of the dark lord back twenty years ago, and their devotion had been unwavering. Along with their young daughter Jovanka, now presumably deceased, they were leaders of muggle torture and destruction during the dark wizards reign. When he lost his power then went into hiding on the continent. On their masters return, they came to his side, loyal as ever and continued with the work they had started years earlier. Since the final destruction of Voldemort, they have once again been on the run from ministry officials, knowing there was no where left to go. Derrick and Weasley tracked them down to a cave in western Scotland, where they were arrested and brought to ministry headquarters this morning. According to Percy Weasley, Head of the department of Magical law, the trial is set for next Friday. More news as we learn of future developments in this ongoing story. -Hermione Granger 

So Hermione finally got a story published... Good job for her. They've been making her run errands around the office for the past few months, not even so much as looking at her work. Glad she finally got one through. 

"Get back to work." George hit me over the head with the rolled up letter that Ginny had sent. I snatched for it. 

"What did it say?" I asked. 

"Ginny sends you luck with Professor Johnson. She said it was the talk of the whole table at lunch." 

"Teenagers..." 

"Yeah, always butting into other's people's business..." 

"...just like us." 

"Which is why we are immature and own a gag shop." 


End file.
